


NOW YOU ARE MINE.

by DylanGArgent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Innocent Jack Kline, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanGArgent/pseuds/DylanGArgent
Summary: End of season 13Miguel is dead by Jack. Lucifer decides to kill them all. Dean is torn between saving his mom or Jack. Castiel is ready to attack and die. Mary is ready to defend her own. And Sam?Sam knows what to do so that Lucifer doesn't hurt the ones he wants.Sam makes a deal with Lucifer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My English really isn't very good, it's an attempt. I am Mexican who can barely understand English, I hope and have no problems. My stories are in Spanish on Wattpad I appear as DylanGArgent.

• I will kill them all no matter what. • Lucifer speaks.

I have to do something, I have to do something.

He looked at everyone, I can't let them die.

• Lucifer • I speak stepping forward Dean also gives it but shook his head.

Mom is scared I have to do something.

Jack looks at everything, he couldn't use his power. He has spent it with Miguel.

Castiel has his back ready to attack

• You know well what you wanted Always so let's make a deal.

Dean rushes but Lucifer has it.

• It caught my attention, what would be your deal? • Funny question.

• You very well in the cage made it clear and I do remember what you wanted, you loved me. • My body is shaking.

But this is what I will do, what I will do for my family.

• You have a good point Samuel • He watched as the others try to move but fail, Lucifer stops them.

• Let them go if you want for today, Let them all live today and you have me, I won't fight.

• Well, well I have better treatment Samuel; I will not bother anybody but in return I love you completely and when I want to use you as my recipient you will accept. • His voice is authoritative.

I breathe deeply.

• Not Sam. • I hear Dean speak.

• Well, it's a deal. • Lucifer laughs and snaps his fingers.

The darkness consumes me completely.

I'm lost.


	2. One year later.

1 year.

I've searched everywhere.

We have not found it.

Sam sacrificed for us, I have to keep looking for him.

I have to find it.

Mom has researched with any hunter.

Castiel and Gabriel have searched for the angels.

But nothing, nothing appears.

I'm frustrated.

Come on Sam, I need to find you.

Mom, Cas and Gabe are sitting searching the internet, to see if any camera has seen it, so far nothing appears.

Jack appears, he has tears in his eyes.

• Jack, what happens? • I ask to see him cry.

• Are you okay? • Cas gets up taking him from the man.

• I can feel it • Whisper, I stay static, what's going on?

• How? When? • I almost screamed, but Mom puts her hand on my shoulder, but I ignore her.

I want to find my brother, I'm not going to stop.

• I was asleep, but I could feel it, as if it were an energy shock • He looks up in fear.

• What, what else did Jack feel? • He looks me in the eye.

• Pain • He will cry louder, God Sam What happens?

• Where? • Mom asks.

• In everything. • Whisper, Sam, what are they doing to you?

• Sam • Mom sobs.

• But I know where he is • Jack walks to the computers, we all follow him.

He starts typing quickly.

A point far from Texas, lonely.

• It's like he will pray to me, but it wasn't on purpose • Jack explains.

• We must go now • everyone agrees.

We take our things.

Cas, Gabe and Jack take us near there.

No one.

When we enter in silence.

I could not break anymore.

Sam was sitting on the floor, with an almost torn shirt and pants pulled, his eyes were low, his body is full of blood, which I can't see if he is hurt.

And beside him in a chair, Lucifer.


End file.
